farmvillefandomcom-20200223-history
Savannah Safari
| last_available = | level_req_type1 = player | level_req_amt1 = 15 | cost_curr_type1 = cash | cost_curr_amt1 = 45 }} Savannah Safari is an extension of FarmVille and is the 27th Farm, excluding the expansion farms and mini farms. You needed to be at experience level 15 or above to use this farm. This is the 5th farm to use the 9x9 expansion system. __NOWYSIWYG__ __TOC__ Acquisition It was released as part of the Savannah Safari (event). It stated its early access on July 27th, 2015 for players who are willing to pay . It was released for free to all players on August 3rd, 2015. Early Access If you buy early access you will get: # Savannah Safari market items # Access to exclusive Savannah Safari quests & rewards # 3x - Exclusive Seeds ## King Protea ## Patterned Banana ## African Botanica # 1x - Discoverer Starter Pack ( value) ## 1x - ## 6x - Building Brick ## 6x - Building Haystack ## 6x - Building Beam ## 16x - Forest Saw ## 16x - Building Hammer ## 1x - Dichotoma Tree (tree ready to harvest - value) ## 1x - Cheetah Cub (animal ready to harvest - value) ## 1x - Wild Tiger King (animal ready to harvest - value) # 1x - Bead Braid Horse (animal ready to harvest - value) # 1x -Savannah Safari Unisex Costume # 1x - Free Fuel for an Entire Week # 1x - Double all Bushels for an Entire Week Starting your farm You start your farm of with the following: # Stationary buildings: ## 1x - Safari Lodge ## 1x - S.W.E.E.T. Headquarters (similar to the Village Granary - Open all of the presents to gain an Unwither Ring) ## 1x = Savannah Conservation Center (Shows overall donation progression for this farm from all players) # Purpose buildings: ## 1x - Storage Cellar ## 1x - Savannah Garage (15 of 30 parts) ## 1x - Savannah Orchard (10 of 30 parts) ## 1x - Savannah Pasture (10 of 30 parts) # Crafting buildings: ## 1x - Savannah Craftshop ## 1x - Village Market Stall ## 1x - Herbal Inn (ready to harvest) ## 1x - Savannah Reserve (ready to harvest - similar to the Elite Horses self contained crafting building) # Animals ## 1x - African Lion King (ready to harvest - value) ## 1x - Hunter Cheetah (ready to harvest - value) # Trees ## 1x - African Red Tulip Tree (ready to harvest - value) ## 1x - African Pom Pom Tree (ready to harvest - value) # Decorations ## 1x - Cane Bridge ( value) # Plots: ## 12x - Land plots, with room to add more. ### 6x - Ixia Hybrids ### 6x - Spider Iriss # Hidden treasures: ## 3x - Bear Traps (Small - requires 10 Forest Saws ea.) ## 3x - Scrap Forest Logs (Medium - requires 22 Forest Saws ea.) ## 3x - Broken Down Jeeps (Large - requires 28 Building Hammers ea.) ## 0x - Broken Down Huts (Extra Large - requires 42 Building Hammers ea.) Savannah Points Savannah Points are the new experience system for Savannah Safari. These are similar to the Spook Point system in Haunted Hollow, Zen Point system in Jade Falls, Cheer Point system in Mistletoe Lane and Fairy Point system in Enchanted Glen. Similarly, you have to get started at Level 1 once again. How to gain Savannah Points You can earn these Savannah Points in a number of fun ways: # Planting/harvesting Savannah Safari crops/seeds # Discovering the Hidden Treasures # Leveling up your Herbal Inn # Crafting in the Savannah Reserver (Self Contained crafting building) # Upgrading the Safari Lodge (stationary building) As with previous expansions, all players will start out as Level 1 in Savannah Safari, regardless of your level on your Home Farm or other expansions. Items The following items are locked to Savannah Safari, and cannot be placed on any other farm. Animals= /Animals}} |-| Buildings= /Buildings}} |-| Crops= /Crops}} |-| Trees= /Trees}} |-| Vehicles= /Vehicles}} Beat Savannah Safari Hidden Treasures }} Farm Expansion }} Slideshow 2x Bushel-icon.png|2x Bushels for an Entire Week See Also